


Finding Happiness in Mysery

by FluffyGhosty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BAMF Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dark Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Stiles and Scott are serial killers and are currently working on their next kill when something goes wrong. Could could they get caught?





	Finding Happiness in Mysery

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before. I liked tapping into their darker sides, it's been fun.

“Oh my God.” Stiles moans as he feels the sharp point drag across his pale skin and creates goosebumps. His body is vibrating with pleasure and his skin is flushed. 

 

Scott's only response is a low growl as he drags the tip further down, popping open his shirt another button further as it travels just above his navel. He circles it around a bit, teasing the writhing boy below him. 

 

His actions stop as a muffled groan echoes from behind him. Both boys look at each other extremely annoyed. With a small grumble Stiles takes the knife from Scott's hand and flicks it towards the noise, the blade sticking into the wood inches from a pair of teary eyes. 

 

Scott slides off just enough for Stiles to slide out from under him. He happy he's not the girl on the floor right now, because being on that end of his glares never ends without bloodshed. Luckily enough for him, licking the blood off is the sexiest thing he's ever gotten the pleasure to experience. He can feel the urge to shine his eyes in his excitement. 

 

“You know what? She was a lot hotter when she was screaming. Screaming is always so much sexier than that grunting and mumbling she's been doing.” Stiles complains as he pulls the blade from the wood, the girl giving a scared squeak as she shakes. “Maybe if we take the gag off? No, wait. Last time we did that the neighbors called the cops.”

 

Scott watches as Stiles ponders for a moment, tapping the flat side of the blade against his chin. “We are in a different part of town this time.” Scott points out as he crouches next to him, a smirk on his face. “Less crowded, higher crime rate, a scream or two won't set off many alarms around here. 

 

Stiles just laughs and turns to Scott, using the knife to gesture. “What the hell happened to you? You're always complaining that it's never safe enough in the city and insist on dragging them to the woods.” His smile grows wider in realization. “You just wanna play with her, don't you?” 

 

“More like her on you.” Scott whispers and nips at his shoulder.

 

“You are such a hematomaniac. Should I blame the full moon tomorrow night?” Stiles looks back at Scott before turning back to the girl who has been watching in confused awe. 

 

“It's tomorrow? Fuck man, it just sneaked up on me.” Scott teases with his words as he tongue teases at his ear. 

 

“Since it is, do you wanna use metal for go all natural? You nabbed her, so it's dealers choice.” He points out as Scott rests his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. 

 

Scott scoffs. “As if there's any contest.” He responds as his eyes flash red. 

 

He sees the girl squirm in her spot as her voice comes out in shrill muffled gasps. Scott and Stiles each grab an arm and pick her up, pinning her against the wall by her shoulders. 

 

She's a decent looking girl. Her blonde hair and green eyes complement her natural light tan. She's pretty enough, though maybe a little heavy-handed on the make up. Her clothes are regular, nothing particularly special, save for the monogrammed necklace. She's just above Scott's shoulder in height, which they discovered a while back is about perfect for them. 

 

She wiggles and struggles, but has no chance against the werewolf. Scott's breathing has become a heavy panting as his face shifts, his glowing red eyes a dim light I'm the relative darkness. 

 

In a quick flicker of movement her shirt is torn away, her bare skin pebbling in goose flesh at the cool breeze allowed in. Scott scrapes his nails along her stomach, not digging in until they stop just above her waistline of her pants. It's just above her pelvis that he sinks in his claws, blood popping up around them. 

 

She tries to scream out but is unable to due to the gag. Stiles, however, lets out and unhindered moan as he watches. “My God you are so fucking hot. Can't wait to see you covered in her blood.”

 

It just eggs Scott on, his fanged mouth curving upwards into a dangerous grin. He pulls his hand up, clawing along her stomach and up to her chest. She's open wide and pouring out red liquid when Scott pulls back. He doesn't stop though, instead going for her heart, the cracking of her chest cavity sounding in the process. 

 

He digs it out and they let her drop as he rips it from her corpse. He holds it out to Stiles who holds the heart still in Scott's hands above his head and sticks out his tongue like a little kid waiting for a snowflake on a chilly December morning. Blood drips from the muscle, dribbling into his mouth and down his chin. 

 

Scott throws it to the side before pulling Stiles in hungrily, licking as his chin and down his neck, smudging the blood between them and down his skin. Stiles keens when Scott scratches at the flesh of his neck with his wolf teeth, the added danger sending a jolt of arousal through his body. 

 

Both boys have been painfully hard the entire time but have been patient, waiting until after the bloodbath. Good things come to those who wait. 

 

Their tongues dance between them, Stiles licking at his boyfriends long teeth and biting at his lower lip. He feels Scott's teeth recede before sending his declawed hands scaling across his sides and down against his ass. 

 

Stiles has to breathe, though he doesn't want to. He wants to  _ drown _ in this, in Scott. He could, just as easily as he continues to suck in air. But if he drowns they won't be able to continue their game, and this is their  _ favorite _ . 

 

Scott can feel the dull nails digging into his back as he sets them down on the surface from before. He's not sure if it's a table or desk or whatever, this house has been abandoned for years. It'll be interesting if it holds up to them and the abuse they're about to enact on it. 

 

Stiles slams something into the wood next to his hip with a loud twang. Scott can only grin at the knife sticking out of its new found perch in the table. 

 

“You and your knife.” Scott grins and presses an open mouthed kiss to his chest. 

 

“Oh shut up, you know you love it. It was your idea in the first place.” Stiles grunts as he rolls them onto the floor, the pool of blood thick and sticky underneath Scott's back. 

 

He sits up and grabs the handle and carefully twirls it before pointing it just above Scott's heart. With the tiniest bit of pressure he presses the metal into his flesh, a bead of blood popping out before healing. He carves the blade down his chest to his side, feeling it catch the bumps of his ribs. Red pools out into his shirt in a thin line, creating an outline of some artwork Stiles has come up within his mind. This is his- Scott is his masterpiece. 

 

He feels the other man writhe beneath him with a moan as his fingers grip into his thighs. Stiles is sure he'll have bruises, but those are easier to hide then cuts. The slicing is for Scott. He can heal, and the pain itself makes him feel real, normal, even if it only lasts like a pinch for a few seconds. 

 

Stiles can feel the blood soaking into his knees where he's straddling Scott's hips. They've been at this long enough to know to bring extra clothes, but that doesn't remove the excitement of possibly being seen covered in blood. The jolt of thrill that they might get caught after getting it on while covered in the insides of this girl. 

 

Stiles stops to look at his creation. He watches as the skins stitches itself together in a trail, like an echo of his ministrations traced out on the tan skin below him. His shirt is in ribbons, but that's fine. Stiles would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy being able to map out every crevice of Scott's body with his eyes (though it's even more fun with a blade). 

 

“We need to get out of here. Been here too long.” Scott huffs, not looking like he has any intention to leave. He just lays there, hands rubbing along Stiles’ hips and rear with his erection pressing painfully into his zipper. 

 

“I don't know, I think we still have a few minutes.” Stiles smirks and holds the blade up to twirl it, but the blood on his fingers makes the handle slick. “Son of a bitch!” He growls as he drops the blade and clings to his own skin in the hopes of stunting the blood. Scott jumps up, holding Stiles’ arm tightly in his hand. 

 

“God damn it Stiles!” Scott growls before his ears catch up with his surroundings and hear the approaching sirens. He slides out from under him and roughly pulls him to his feet. “We gotta go! Now!” 

 

“Shit, but my blood…” Stiles trails off as he picks up the blade and they leave the room though the window and crawl out onto the fire escape. 

 

“We can handle that later. For right now we need to get the fuck out of here.” Scott frowns as he pulls Stiles along by his wrist, his fingers creating enough pressure to prevent any more leakage. 

 

They drop down the fire escape and hurry into the jeep, making it out of the back alley just before the police cars sweep in. Scott can feel his pulse racing and can hear Stiles’ doing the same. 

 

“Holy shit dude!” Stiles laughs as all of the adrenaline pumps through his veins. “That was way too fucking close.”

 

Scott chuckles along. “Yea. Just one problem though, now your blood is at the scene.” 

 

“Hey.” Stiles offers a small smile as he takes his hand in his own and gives it a gentle squeeze. “We've tampered with crime scenes before, we can do it again. Let's go get changed and we can go bug my dad.”

 

********

“Found and impression here, looks like it's from a knife.” One of the crime scene investigators comments before setting down a number tag and snapping a photo. 

 

“A knife? I thought this was an animal attack?” The sheriff groans. He was really hoping to stick this on the game fish and parks guys so he could get some other work done. 

 

“I mean, with that serial killer on your hands I can understand why.” Stiles comments as he crosses under the tape and avoids stepping in a splatter of red near the doorway with Scott close behind. 

 

“Jesus guys, you can't keep showing up here.” He groans and pulls them aside. “I told you I'd call if I found anything… Out of the ordinary. Everything so far is ordinary.” 

 

Scott looks over the top of the Sheriff's shoulder and grimaces. Yes blood and murder are sexy in the moment, but afterwards it's just a mess. The smell makes his nose crinkle and the blood is now sticky and coagulated. 

 

“Yea, this blood bath is totally normal. We were in the area and heard the scanner. Thought this might be connected.” Stiles tries to pass by his dad only to get pushed back. 

 

He takes a deep breath before meeting his eyes. “We don't know yet. If it is, I don't want you guys contaminating evidence. Don't. Touch. Anything.” He emphasizes the words before letting the guys go. 

 

Scott ‘accidentally’ steps in a puddle of blood, grumbling about how gross it is before stepping out of it. This in turn angered the girl about to take a sample of some blood from an area near where Stiles cut himself to the point where she stood to get them plastic covers for their shoes. 

 

The boys share a nod before Stiles pulls out a cheap Halloween blood tablet and breaks in in his hand, smudging it along the bottom of his nose and letting some drip down his face. “Oh my God.” 

 

“Stiles, is your nose bleeding?” Scott quickly rushes to him and presses his hand to his face. 

 

They rush out of the room, muttering apologies all the way down to the jeep, only stopping to laugh after the doors have closed. They quickly high five and Stiles wipes away the blood with a spare stack of napkins before they drive off. Another crime committed and now gotten away with. 


End file.
